Central High
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Rune is a new girl at Central High and everything isn't going as plan for her. Hopefully with the help of her friends and crush, things will get a bit better! First Humanized Story. Spin off of IDK how to say I Love You
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've decided to put this on my fanfiction since I'm not getting' much comments on my DA (sad face). Anywayz, this'll be kinda like a spin off of I don't know how to say I love you, so it's gonna be sorta different. Also, it's humanized. XD **

**A thanks to M. Slayer for letting me use his OCs, Maverick and Scout!**

Rune looked out the car window to see her knew school; Central High. She felt her heart race in nervously and she gripped onto her bag straps tightly.  
"You're not nervous, are ya, Rune?" asked Stephen, aka Steve. "If you don't want to go threw with this, then-"  
"No!" Rune shouted. "I don't want to inconvenient you any longer, Steve! Besides, boarding school isn't so bad."  
"How would you know? You've never been to a boarding school," Steve pointed out.  
"What's there to know?" Rune asked smugly, "You live at school. There's no adults expect for the teachers and you get to do whatever you want!"  
Steve sighed. "Just promise you'll be good, alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Promise," she before giving Steve a big hug. He was like the father she never knew. "I'll call ya every week and give you updates and stuff!"  
Steve was stiff at first (he was never the one to be so emotional), but he ended up hugging her back and kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Rune. Take care."  
"Ditto, ol' man," Rune said with a giggle before hopping out of the car and running off.  
Steve tried to force a smile. _I'm sure she'll be fine..., _he though, _She'll be fine..._

Rune looked around the halls with wide eyes. It all seemed so big. Unfortunately, she didn't watch where she was going.  
THUD!  
Rune crashed head on into someone. They both fell backwards.  
"Ow!" said a voice.  
She looked up a bit and seen she had crashed into a boy that looked like a he was in his sophomore year, while Rune was in her senior. The boy had brownish hair and dark green eyes. He wore a dog collar as well as a military necklace.  
"Are you okay?" the boy asked, offering her a hand once he got up.  
Rune took it gratefully. "Ah, yeah, yeah. Sorry about crashing into you, kid."  
"No prob. I'm Maverick, by the way. I never seen you around here before. Are you new?" The boy seemed nice enough.  
"Yep, that's right. I'm Rune," she told him before grabbing a black backpack. "Well, nice meeting ya!" With that, she was off again.  
"Um, nice to meet ya too," Maverick called after her. He bent down and picked up his bag. "Hmm... It seems heavier than before," he muttered to himself. He decided to shrug it off and go on his way.

Rune was in such a rush that she hadn't noticed how light her backpack was. She rushed to the dean's room and rapidly knocked on the door.  
"Come in if you must," snapped a voice on the other side. Rune gulped and proceeded. A lady with red hair sat in the large seat. "You must be the new girl."  
"Yes," Rune said with a polite smile, "My name's Runaki-"  
"I don't care what your name is," growled the lady. "All I care about is how smart you are. The smarter the student, the better the grades, the better I get paid! So, how smart are you?"  
"Um... fairly smart?"  
"Fairly smart doesn't help pay for my house, my car or help pay for waxing my legs, thighs and booty!"  
"Ewwwww!" went Rune uncontrollably. When the lady glared at her, Rune mentally slapped herself and tried to make a save. "I-I mean... 'Ew dumb people'?"  
"Sure you did," she said, putting her arm around Rune's shoulder and walking  
her to the door, "Now, listen carefully; either pass all your classes with Bs or higher or you're outta here. Understand, Rubuki?"  
"Yes, but my name's-"  
SLAM!  
The door had been slammed right in the young 17 year old's face. Near by, two twins laughed.  
"Ya see that, Bing?" said one.  
"Sure did, Badda," replied the other.  
"Looks as if we have a wimpy new gal who can't even stand up to Alice!" The  
twins laughed meanly as they walked away.  
Rune felt tears in her eyes. She tried her hardest not to cry. 'Maybe I can talk  
to Steve,' she thought, 'He always tells me things that make me feel better.' She pulled her bag in front of her and opened it up. A gasp escaped her as she saw a few notebooks, text books and a couple of apples. "T-This isn't mine!" That was it. Rune felt her frustration rise and tears fall down her cheeks. She covered her face in her hands and sobbed softly, feeling completely and utterly alone in the world.  
"Hey, are you okay?" The strange voice made Rune jolt her head up. A tall kid, about her age, stood over her, his cloudy blue eyes filled with concern. Rune noticed him to be extremely cute.  
Rune looked away to hide her tear soaked face. "I'm fine," she lied. She couldn't have been any less fine. In fact, it felt like her very being had been crushed. To Rune's shock, the cute guy hugged her. At first, she felt numb and uncomfortable, but it only lasted for a second or two. She melted into the guy's hug and hugged him back. For some unexplainable reason, she felt as if she and him knew each other for years. When the hug ended, Rune sniffled, feeling a bit better. "T-Thanks... I needed that."  
"I could tell," he said, "Don't let Alice or the twins get to you. Just try to make a few friends. According to my calculations, having friends around to cheer you up is ideal." Rune stared up at him and smiled. Who was this guy?  
"Kowalski! Skippah's waiting!" yelled a short, pudgy British kid down the hall.  
"I'm coming," Kowalski called back. Immediately, he ran to join his friend. Rune tried to shout out to him, but her voice feel silent. She saw the boy, Kowalski, flash her a quick smile over his shoulder before rounding the corner. Rune sighed deeply. _Great,_ she thought bitterly, _Something good finally happens, and it's gone just like that..._


	2. Chapter 2

After getting another dorm key from the office (the other was in her bag), Rune made her way to her new place. She was worried that her new roommates were brats or snobs or worst! They could be Chearleader (oh the horror)! Still, she took in a big breath and forced herself to stay clam, be poliet and don't seem feeble.  
As soon as Rune unlocked the door and went inside, music blew her back some. It was loud, noisy and... Chemical Romance-y. A tall girl with long black hair and purple streaks was dancing and singing along.  
"Ah, hello?" Rune shouted over the music.  
The girl turned off the music and turned. "Oh! Hi there! You must be our new roommate, Rune!"  
"Our?" Rune repeated, tilting her head slightly.  
"Yeah, there's four of us living here! Speaking of which, here they are!"  
Rune turned to see three girls with groceries enter. One was Rune's height with light brown hair and blue eyes. The other was kinda short with purple eyes and short messy black hair she had put up in a pony tail. The other was in between the other girl's height and had beatiful silver hair and redish, ember eyes who wore a black collor.  
"Oh hello! You must be Rune!" said the brow-haired girl as she sat her groceries down, "I'm Marlene! These girls are Trixie and Scout."  
"And I'm Shade," the first girl from before introduced.  
Before Rune could say anything, Scout let out a small sigh. "Another one? Geez, it's like every year we get another roommate!" She placed her bags down, then sat on the couch to watch some dramtic tv show.  
"Why are you complaining? You have your own room," Trixie pointed out.  
"Not for long," Marlene added, making Scout intently turn her head away from the screne.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yeah, Rune's gonna share your room," Marlene said, then told Rune, "It's the one on the right." Rune nodded.  
"Oh c'mon! This isn't fair!" Scout shouted.  
"Scout, chill," said Shade, "It's Rune's first and last year here. The least you can do is share a room your sophmore year!"  
Scout seemed to think it over. "Fine, whatever," she said finally.  
With that, Rune found it best to just go in her new room and not cause any trouble. When she entered the room, she was impressed to see it was all very nicely organized and decorated expect for one plain bed. Rune sat on it and looked over to see the much larger bed that was obviously Scout's. Rune didn't mind, though. She just threw off her jacket by where her boxes were (Steve had brought them in eariler) and then sat the black bag in front of her. _So, this must be that kid's, Maverick's, bag_, she determined, _That means he must have mine by mistake._  
Rune opened it up and found a green cell phone. Usually Rune would never go threw someone's phone, but curiousity got the better of her as she began to search threw the phone numbers. She saw he had a lot. He must be very popular. Then she saw one name that made her heart skip a beat.  
Kowalski.  
Rune really wanted to dial it, but decided against it. Besides, it wasn't her cell and also, how creepy it would be to Kowalski if she suddenly called him out of the blue with one of his friend's number? So, Rune decided to dial an enterially different number. Her own. It rang once. Twice... Three times...  
"...Hello?"  
"GIVE ME BACK MY BAG!" Rune shouted into the phone, but not too loudly in case one of her roommates came in.  
"Hey, you have my bag too," Maverick pointed out.  
"Yeah, but I have important, irraplaceble items in there while you only have some junk and a few apples!"  
"(sniffle) I really miss those apples!"  
Rune's eye twitched. _This kid must have some issues._  
"Anyways, I was going to give it back," Maverick contuined, "Hey, what's this weird shaped thingy? Ya know it has holes in it, right?"  
"First off, it's an orkid. Second; YOU WENT THREW MY THINGS?  
"Ow! Quit doing that," Maverick wailed, "Besides, you went threw my things too, haven't ya?"  
Rune was silent for awhile, then, "Look, just give me my things back."  
"I will, I will! As soon as I find you, I'll give it back! Promise!"  
"You better," she muttered.  
"I will! Bye!"  
"Bye..."

"Maverick, who was that?" Skipper asked after Maverick hung up the phone and placed it back in the bag.  
"That was Rune," he told her as he pulled out a scetch book and flipped threw the pages, "Oh look at this!" He turned the book around and showed Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private the stetch of a sunset.  
"Maverick, it's rude to go threw people's things," Private tried to tell him, but Maverick was either not paying atttension or ignoring him.  
Maverick pulled out a photo albulm and flipped threw that. Kowalski, who was hovering over Maverick's shoulder gasped.  
"Hey, that's the girl I was telling you guys about!" he said, pointing to the picture of the brown haired girl.  
"Wait, Rune was the one who got verbally beat by Alice and started to cry?" Maverick asked.  
"Yeah... And you stoled her bag," Kowalski told him flatly, giving him a small glare.  
"I didn't steal it! We actidently took one another's bag! We both have a black one, ya know!"  
"So, what are you going to do?" Private asked.  
"Well, I was planing to go out looking for her right now."  
"Then we'll come too," Skipper annouced.  
"Er, why?" Maverick questioned.  
"Because she might be working for Dr. Blowhole!"  
"...The Biology teacher?"  
"He's pure evil!"  
Maverick placed a hand under his chin. "I can agree with that. Dr. Blowhole does give out alot of homework... But I dobt Rune's working with him."  
"You can never be too careful when you're paroided teenager," Skipper told him.  
The four exchange glances, then looked back at their leader.  
"Riiiiight," went Rico.

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**LOL! Yes! Dr. Blowhole is the Biology teacher! XD**  
**I've been trying to decide weather or not to put Shanks in here or not. (shrug)I guess we'll have to see.**

**Also, thank you all so much for the reviews! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey," called Scout as she entered the room.

"Hey," Rune replied just as she placed the foreign cellphone in its bag.

"Sorry if I seemed to be a bit of a jerk," Scout said, sitting next to Rune, "It's just I'm a bit edgy with all the homework and school and stuff."

"No worries! I don't hold anything against you," Rune told her, smiling a bit.

Scout let out a relief sigh. "Oh thank God you're not one of those girls who can hold a grudge over the stupidest things!"

"Ah...Yeah," she said, laughing a bit. Rune could easily get mad about some things, so Scout had no idea.

Just then, Marlene poked her head in. "Hey, girls, wanna go down to the lunch room and grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure," said Scout.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Rune breathed as her stomach growled.

After the girls got their food, Rune had told them about her moring.

"Oh man," said Trixie, understanding how it must have felt, "Yeah, you have to watch out for Alice. She can be a bit... Ah..."

"Bitchy?" Shade suggested.

"Well, I wasn't about to cuss, but yes, I suppose," Trixie agreed.

"Listen, I haven't even told you all the best part!" Rune told them, her face lighting up a bit.

"There's a best part?" Marlene questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! This one really cute guy comforted me! Oh, he was so sweet!" Rune felt her face blush, so she hid her cheeks with her hands.

"Lucky you," Scout said, "What was his name? Maybe we know him."

Rune put a fist to her lips. "Um... I'm pretty sure it was Kowalski."

All four girls stared at her, mouths slightly opened.

"...What?"

"Rune, Rune, Rune. You can forget about Kowalski," Shade said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's apart of Skipper's 'team' and I doubt Skipper would let one of his 'soilders' be distracted."

"Ooooh...Huh?"

"Skipper and his group of friends," Marlene began, "Call themselves a team. They roam around campus and protect the students; weather it's settling a fight, finding out who was the 'master mind' of a huge prank or destroying homework before teachers can hand it out to students."

"And Skipper is kinda of a hard shell, 'who-needs-love' sorta guy," Shade added, then said teasing to Marlene, "So he and Marlene will never be~!"

Marlene blushed and hit Shade on the arm. "Shut up!"

Rune chuckled. "Marlene likes Skipper, huh?"

"I do not!" she snapped, but the blush gave it away.

"Don't try to lie. We ALL know it," Scout said as she rested her head on her hand.

"Oh? Just like how we all know you like Maverick?" Marlene asked.

Scout's head slipped from her hand. "W-What? T-That's so not true!"

"So, who do you two like?" Rune asked Shade and Trixie.

"Does it mater?" Trixie questioned, "I have a hard time trusting guys with my heart, so it's not like we'll ever get together."

"Poor, poor, Trix," Shade said flatly, patting her friend's back.

"...You're mean today," Trixie muttered.

Shade ignored her and turned towards Rune, "Well, I like Julien! He's so cool!"

"And a jerk," Marlene added.

"Don't forget what a pansy he is," Scout added.

"And selfish," Trixie put in.

Shade shot them all a small glare.

Rune laughed, then frowned. "So, um... Do you think there'd be any way to get close to Kowalski...?"

"Only if you were to join his team," Marlene said jokingly.

"Speak of the devil, here he is now," Shade pointed out, "Along with the rest of his crew."

Rune turned and sure enough, there were the guys. They seemed to be looking for something... Or someone.

"That's Skipper," Marlene told Rune, pointing to the guy up front, "He's the leader.

"Next to him on our left is Rico. He loves explosives and seems to have everything in his bag.

"Then on our right is Private. He use to be the rookie until Maverick joined. And of course, in the back, as you know, is Kowalski. He's the smart one."

Just then, the brown haired kid pushed his way forward.

"And that's-" Marlene began.

"Maverick? He's apart of the team too?" Rune questioned.

"How do you know Maverick?" Scout asked.

Before Rune could answer, Maverick spotted her. "Oh, hey! Rune!" he shouted before he and the others ran up to her, "I got your bag!"

"Finally," Rune breathed as she lifted up the bag she had, "And here's yours."

"What's going on?" Shade asked.

"Me and Maverick meant this morning," Rune explained, "And our bags accidently got swapped."

"So, you're Rune, huh?" said Skipper as he looked at the new girl, "Are you a spy working for Doctor Blowhole?"

"...Isn't he a biology teacher?" Rune asked, remembering she would have him as a teacher tomorrow.

"Yes, and he's evil!"

Rune gave him a weird loook.

"...I'm not crazy," Skipper said flatly, "Just paranoid!"

"...Riiiiiight," Rune said before getting up,"Anyways, I was wondering... May I join your team?"

"Ah, yeah! Me too!" added Scout, jumping out of her seat.

"WHAT?" shouted Shade, Trixie and Marlene.

**A/N; Yay! Here's part 3! :D**

**As I said, this will be different than my very first POM story, "I Don't Know How to Say I Love You", as you can see (if you've read it), but that's okay! I think it's turning out rather well! And I enjoy having Scout and Maverick in here too!**

**So, no one believes Skipper about Blowhole being evil. Too bad for him. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Skipper stared at the two for awhile, then burst out laughing. "Girls? On my team? Ha! That's a good one!"  
Rune let a bit discouraged, but Scout got angry.  
"We can do whatever you boys can!" Scout snapped in a matter-of-fact tone.  
Rune gained a bit of courage again. "Yeah! And we can do it 10x better!"  
Scout gave her a look that seemed to say 'You've gone too far on that one'.  
"Oh really?" Skipper asked, skeptically. From the corner of his eye, he saw Joey tormenting a freshmen (cause they are such easy targets). "Then, go help that freshmen," he ordered as he nodded to the Australian.  
Rune and Scout glanced over to Joey. He was rather large and scary looking.  
"What?" Trixie gasped.  
"Skipper, are you insane?" Marlene asked, giving him a small glare. "You're going to send Rune and Scout to their doom!"  
"Joey will rip them to shreds!" Shade shouted.  
Kowalski and Maverick exchange worried glances and even Rico and Private were secretly disagreeing with Skipper's challenge.  
"If they really want to join my team, they'll do it," he told the girls in the same tone Scout had used.  
Scout and Rune exchanged glances. They both smirked a bit and nodded.  
"We'll do it," Rune announced proudly.  
"Yeah, that's what I- Wait, what?" Skipper shouted. Obviously he didn't think the girls would have the courage to even say yes, little lone fight Joey.  
Rune and Scout bravely walked up to the bully as the others gaped, wondering if they were going to get their faces pounded in.  
"Hey, you!" Scout shouted, trying to hold her ground.  
Joey turned and glared down at them. "What do you sheilas want?" he growled, flexing his fist. The kid behind him had pressed himself near the wall in sheer terror.  
"Leave that kid alone!" Scout snapped.  
"Or else!" Rune added.  
Joey snorted. "I choose else," he said, getting into a fighting stance.  
Scout turned to Rune. "Whyyy? Why must you always provoke it further?"  
Rune gave a small shrug. "...Instinct?"  
Scout rolled her eyes and the two got into a fighting stance as well.

**Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff~!**  
**And that's why he's called Cliffhanger!**

**XD**

**Sorry for the short chapter ^^;**

**What's mine is mine.**

**What's KillerMaverick's is KillerMaverick's.**

**What's Dreamworks' is Dreamworks'.**


End file.
